


Coincidentally

by lonely_no_more



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She struggles to get the words out- they stick, they choke her up. But Angela seems to be struggling too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidentally

Fareeha took a deep breath, steeling herself as she stood outside the door to the infirmary wherein lay her destination of Mercy’s office. They had all regrouped at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, pleasing Pharah to no end. She had dreamed for years and years to be stationed there. But just as she went to open the door, it swung open, revealing the blonde doctor. Her heart started pounding as the shorter woman’s expression brightened. “Ah, _hallo_ , Fareeha!”

“H-hello, doctor,” the soldier replied stiffly. She cursed herself silently for stammering, having been intent on being able to ask Angela out effortlessly to dinner. But as she opened her mouth to do so, the words caught in her throat and her mind went utterly blank as she tried to recover. Instead, she asked lamely, “How are you?”

“I’m well, thank you,” the blonde woman answered cheerfully. She was out of her Valkyrie suit, instead wearing a light shirt and capri pants due to the heat. Her head tilted in curiosity as she looked at the Egyptian woman. “Was there something you needed, Fareeha?” She gave her a quick once over with her eyes and stated, “You don’t appear injured but, then again, Zarya is capable of managing to make someone pull something and it isn’t visible.” Instantly, Angela offered, “Would you like me to-”

“ _Attention, attention: mission debriefing in two minutes. All available agents to report_.”

The pair looked at one another before promptly heading to the war room, their strides purposeful and driven by a bit of anxiety. Though, for Fareeha, she was not anxious about the upcoming mission. Her anxiety instead stemmed from her seeming inability to even ask Angela out as planned.

–

Tracer kicked her feet, sitting on the examination table while Mercy ran diagnostics on her. “So, ya asked ‘er out yet, love?” 

Despite the cheerfulness in the Cockney drawl, Angela’s spine went ramrod straight. She tried to stave off the burning sensation starting to rise in her cheeks as she stared at the younger woman. The blonde woman exclaimed, “Wie bitte?”

“C’mon, have ya?” Lena inquired. She grinned when the blush on the doctor’s cheeks darkened and she crowed, “I knew it!” Even while Mercy tended to her minor lacerations, Tracer prodded, “Pharah is a big teddy bear; ya can ask ‘er out no problem! You’re a doctor, love, you’re calm and cool and collected!” 

For Fareeha to be referred to as a ‘big teddy bear’ made Angela bite her lip to stifle a grin. “I don’t know how Pharah would appreciate that description, Lena.” Regardless, the doctor inhaled deeply, letting it out through her nose. She raised her eyes to meet Tracer’s, holding it as she asked, “Do you _really_ think she’d want to go out with me?” 

The adventurer nodded. She answered, “I think so, yeah. I honestly can’t think of anyone who _wouldn’t_ , if you were truly interested.” Lena held up her hands in placation, adding, “Not me though, love; I like ya but you’re a bit above my preferred age gap.“

“Ah, and I suppose a certain French sniper is well within your preferences?” 

Lena blanched, every bit of bravado draining from her. “How do you-”

“I’m a doctor, Lena; I’m calm, cool, collected and very, _very_ observant.” Angela chuckled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she finished her work. “All right. You’re all patched up.” When she noticed the slightly bewildered look on the younger woman’s face, the blonde gently rubbed Lena’s shoulder. “Do not worry. I just wish that you be careful. Amélie has…been through a lot.”

They shared a meaningful smile before Lena hopped off the table and left the infirmary. That was when Angela sank down in her chair and ran her hands over her face, muttering, “Mein Gott…”

–

Zarya crossed her arms, watching the Egyptian soldier pace about the room. She raised one brow- the one with the scar cutting through it- and smirked, quipping, “You walk like expecting parent. Back and forth, back and forth. It makes me dizzy.” At the glare shot her way, the Russian woman boomed with laughter. “You should ask her. It will be nothing. Like wrestling bear for fun.”

She boggled at the other woman. “You’ve wrestled a _bear_? For _fun_?” Fareeha shook her head and sighed when no response other than more laughter came. She made a mental note to ask someone for confirmation that Zaryanova was telling the truth. A large hand suddenly clapped the captain on the shoulder and she grunted from the force of it. Pharah glanced at the taller woman and muttered, “Well, what do you propose, Zaryanova? I’ve tried everything- I freeze up, I choke, I change the subject or I get interrupted.”

“On next mission, you stay with payload. Mercy stays with payload. You ask her under stars at night. Very romantic,” she replied confidently. The self-assured smile on the Russian’s face only furthered Pharah’s belief that she was losing it for even considering it but with a heavy sigh, the soldier nodded. “Good!” She patted her on the shoulder again, walking off and shouting back to the Egyptian woman, “I will tell Mei!”

“ _Ya Allah_ ,” she sighed. Fareeha rubbed her eyes and mumbled, “I need to do this tonight before I end up embarrassing myself…” She pinched the bridge of her nose and headed towards the galley kitchen, brewing herself a strong coffee. It was while she was sipping at it that she was joined by another person. She glanced up, planning on muttering a greeting when her eyes met Angela’s in an intense, bewildered stare. Though she could feel her cheeks burning, Fareeha knew that it would be barely visible. However, there was a rush of color to the doctor’s face that was actually endearing. “Angela.”

“Fareeha.” They stood awkwardly, averting their gazes as silence overtook them. Then, hurriedly, Angela blurted, “ _Ich will mit dir ausgehen_!” 

“Wh-what?” she stammered. 

“I- I want to go out with you,” the doctor translated. “I’ve been wanting to ask for a while now but I could never seem to find the right moment.”

For a few moments, they were utterly silent as Pharah processed Angela’s words, mulling them over and trying to think of a proper response. Then, abruptly, burst into laughter, tears cresting in the corners of her eyes as she nearly doubled over. It wasn’t until her laughter had subsided that she again looked at the doctor and stated, “We are in our thirties and I feel like a teenager with my first crush.” Wiping at her eyes, the soldier smiled. “I wanted to ask you out the other day before we were summoned for the mission debriefing.” 

Realization and hope started to light up Angela’s face as she murmured, “Why didn’t you?”

“I-” She rubbed the back of her neck, lowering her eyes and explaining, “I froze.”

Laughing softly, cheeks starting to return to their natural paleness, Mercy said, “I’m glad I was not the only one having trouble. I felt so silly; nearly forty and I still can’t ask out a pretty woman.” She smiled warmly when Fareeha passed her a mug of coffee and they stood together, leaning against the counter and sipping at the hot liquid. Their shoulders pressed against each other lightly with their close proximity, causing the pair to smile shyly. 

“So,” Fareeha began, “would you like to go to dinner tonight?” She grinned when Mercy responded with an eager nod and an equally eager grin. “Good. Then, nineteen thirty? I’ll meet you outside your quarters?”

“ _Ja,_ that would be perfect.” She leaned up on tip-toe to plant a soft kiss on Fareeha’s cheek. “I’ll see you then. I have to go finish up an incident report for Jack. After the fiasco with the payload yesterday, Jack wanted a full report on all the injuries.”

“Of course,” Pharah muttered quietly, rolling her eyes. “Higher-ups and paperwork…”

“Are you not technically a ‘higher-up,’ Fareeha?” the doctor teased. 

“I am, but I still dislike paperwork,” she replied. A flash of white teeth in a smug grin set Angela’s cheeks aflame again. “I will spend my downtime cleaning my weapons then. Until later, _ya amar_.” They parted and as Angela walked in the opposite direction, heading to her office, Fareeha grinned and did a small fist pump.


End file.
